Bad Things
by MissAcid
Summary: Parce que c'était comme ça que la vie se devait d'être vécue. Sans peur, sans plan, sans obstacles.


_Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson de **Jace Everett - Bad Things** , reprise dans le générique de la série **True Blood**. Et au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, il m'est apparu que c'était un UA sans magie. Je joue juste un peu avec les personnages de J.K.R._

* * *

...

 **oOo**

 **...**

Cela faisait 3 mois que nous étions aux Etats-Unis. L'idée lui était venue subitement et sur un coup de tête nous avions fait nos valises. C'était les 3 mois les plus tarés, les plus bordéliques mais les plus excitants que j'avais vécu. Depuis que je le connaissais, ma vie était devenue délicieusement imprévisible et chaotique.

« - J'ai envie de faire de mauvaises choses avec toi, m'avait-il dit, son habituel sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Et depuis que j'aimais Drago Malefoy, je n'avais jamais su dire non à ses plans foireux.

Résultat, nous courrions comme des dératés dans les rues de Panama City, en Floride, pour échapper au vigile de la bijouterie où nous venions de voler un pendentif ridiculement cher. Le regard de Drago s'était illuminé lorsqu'il avait vu la boutique. Il m'avait fait un de ses sourires, celui qui dit « je suis un génie du crime ». Nous étions entrés dans la bijouterie et avions joué à la perfection le stupide petit couple riche et énamouré. Et plus Drago rejetait les bijoux « pas assez chers » proposés par la vendeuse, plus cette dernière, persuadée de faire la vente de l'année, dissimulait mal son excitation, comme une vierge de 40 ans qui va enfin se faire sauter. Une fois la vendeuse bien baratinée et un pendentif en or en forme de fleur autour de mon cou, Drago m'avait serré le bras suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne. D'un même mouvement, nous nous étions précipité vers la sortie. Au vigile qui tentait de nous retenir, mon complice assena un coup à la gorge pour lui couper la respiration le temps de notre fuite. Et pendant que la pauvre femme nous regardait bouche bée, nous nous enfuîmes dans la rue, un vigile très énervé mais pas athlétique à nos trousses. Et même si mes poumons me brûlaient, que j'avais la sensation que mon cœur m'était remonté dans la gorge et que mes jambes étaient en nougat, je n'avais jamais autant ris de ma vie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante.

« - Cours, cours ! » me gueula Drago, hilare.

M'attrapant la main, il m'aida à accélérer. Et de le voir aussi euphorique, mes rires redoublèrent.

Le vigile finit par nous perdre. Nous sautâmes dans notre vieux cabriolet de location, Drago démarra et nous quittâmes Panama City dans un éclat de rire.

« - Je t'aime, bébé ! s'écria-t-il à mon attention, les yeux encore brillants d'adrénaline.

...

Il était deux heures du matin quand nous trouvâmes un motel ouvert sur la route. Nous avions mis environ 120 miles entre Panama et nous. Et nous n'avions aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvions à l'heure actuel. Le motel avait des chambres disponibles, c'était tout ce qui importait. Une fois dans une chambre à la décoration neutre et bon marché, je me jetais au cou de Drago qui se laissa tomber sur le lit en rigolant. Nous nous embrassâmes, mêlant nos rires. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me colla à lui.

C'était à ça que ressemblait ma vie avec lui. Des prises de risques, des décisions irréfléchies de dernières minutes et des éclats de rire. Et putain que c'était bon ! Nous n'organisions rien. Nous ne réfléchissions pas. Rien ne comptait à part vivre. Vivre sans peur, sans plan, sans obstacles. Sans lui, ma vie n'aurait jamais ressemblé à ça. J'aurais traversé mon existence comme un foutu fantôme, me contentant d'une demi-vie fade. Drago me poussait à voir plus grand, plus fou. Pour lui rien n'était irréalisable. Il se foutait des règles que la plupart des gens suivaient toute leur vie. A vrai dire, il se foutait de pas mal de choses. Mais toute ma vie j'avais voulu vivre comme si demain ne comptait pas. Et quand je le rencontrai, j'eus la sensation de ne pas avoir respirer librement jusque là. Être avec lui, c'était comme sauter en parachute d'un avion en flammes ou dévaler une descente à vélo sans freins. Et faire tout ça en se marrant. Je savais jusque dans la moelle de mes os que ma place était ici, contre son corps. Mon corps était fait pour le sien. Je me foutais de savoir où ça nous mènerait. Peu importait où nous serions demain. Seul ce moment comptait. Et tout ce que je voulais, là, tout de suite, c'était ses yeux gris posés sur moi et ses hanches enserrées entre mes cuisses.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Il soupira contre ma bouche. Je me redressai pour le lui ôter. Il m'arracha presque le mien avant de se pencher pour embrasser mes seins. Je gémis au contact de ses lèvres. Draco glissa ses mains dans mon dos et laissa l'empreinte de ses doigts en les enfonçant dans ma chair.

« - Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Brusquement, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et me plaqua contre son torse nu avant d'inverser nos positions. J'en profitai pour défaire sa ceinture et la braguette de son jean. Je glissai une main dans son boxer et le caressai. Il m'adressa une œillade brûlante qui contracta mon bas-ventre.

Être collés, nu, l'un à l'autre c'était brûlant, c'était électrisant. C'était de la putain de magie. Des gens passaient leur existence entière à la chercher de ce que nous avions, sans jamais le trouver. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever pour nous enlever nos jeans et nos sous-vêtements dans le même mouvement. Séparée de lui, j'eus froid et lui tendis les bras pour qu'il revienne contre moi.

\- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il à son tour avant de m'embrasser.

Toute à la sensation de la chaleur de son corps et de ses lèvres sur mes seins, j'oubliai tout. J'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts contre mon entrejambe. Il sourit contre mes lèvres. Je me mis à gémir et à labourer son dos de mes ongles. Il me mordit dans le cou et descendit lécher un de mes seins. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui mordillai l'oreille. Cela le fit rire. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et pendant une seconde, je me noyais dans son désir.

\- J'ai envie de faire de mauvaises choses avec toi, me susurra-t-il.

\- Fais le, lui répondis-je dans un soupir.

Et il me pénétra.

...

Le lendemain, nous repartîmes après avoir presque vidé le distributeur de snacks de l'accueil du motel. Alors que j'étais au volant, Drago dévorait un paquet de bonbons au chocolat tout en cherchant une station de radio. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait. Qu'elle était loin la grisaille de Londres ! Drago lâcha une poignet de bonbons dans ma bouche.

« - Où va-t-on ? demandais-je tout en mâchant.

\- Où tu veux, bébé, le monde est à nous ! répondit-il d'excellente humeur.

Le vent agitait ses cheveux platine et l'éclat du soleil éclaircissait la couleur de ses yeux. Il était beau avec son air de gamin réjoui.

\- J'ai toujours voulu connaître la Louisiane. On pourrait commencer par la Nouvelle-Orléans et remonter l'état en passant par d'autres villes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Drago me lança un regard espiègle. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres au goût de bonbons au chocolat.

\- Allons voir le Vieux Carré ! se marra-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil.

Il attrapa les cartes routières et nous chercha un itinéraire tout en sifflotant la chanson qui passait à la radio.

...

Avec Drago, nous étions dans le même pensionnat, enfants. Mais nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes cercles d'amis ni n'étudiions pas les mêmes matières scolaires. C'était une très grande école. On avait seize ans à notre première rencontre. Parce qu'un ami connaissait une fille qui connaissait une autre fille qui était la cousine d'un mec, bref, nous avions été invité à la même fête. Pour une raison que j'ai complètement oublié, nous avions finis par discuter. Et il s'était passé un truc, une connexion, une affinité, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Entre un de mes sourires et une de ses blagues foireuses, nous étions passé de parfaits inconnus à parfaits inconnus complètement mordu. C'était un peu ridicule et cliché, en y repensant. On avait seize ans et un coup de foudre venait de nous tomber sur la gueule. Et à 16 ans, on pense que c'est pour la vie et les autres se foutent de nous parce qu'ils savent comment finissent les histoires de gamins. Sauf que dix ans plus tard, nous étions tous les deux, sur cette route des Etats-Unis. Alors qui se marrait maintenant ?

La Nouvelle-Orléans fut en vue en fin de journée. Rien ne nous pressait, nous avions fait tranquillement la route. L'ambiance de la ville m'électrisa tout de suite. Nous garâmes la voiture aussitôt que possible et partîmes l'explorer à pieds. Il faisait bon, les gens étaient dans les rues et faisaient la fête au son des trompettes et des saxophones. Et nous, au milieu, nous ressemblions à deux gamins extatiques. Surexcités, nous passions d'une rue, d'une animation à une autre. J'adorais ça.

Plus tard, la faim nous poussa à s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant. En terrasse, nous commandâmes des cocktails avec nos plats. La clameur de la rue bondée et du jazz nous parvenaient. Les cocktails étaient délicieux et Drago me racontaient des blagues. L'instant était orgasmique. Je pouvais mourir demain. A la fin du repas, je me penchais vers lui et tout en l'embrassant lui chuchotai :

« - T'as pris tes baskets, bébé ? »

Il me lança un regard brillant et se retint d'éclater de rire. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil autour de nous, vérifiant que le serveur était occupé et brusquement, nous nous enfuîmes main dans la main.

\- T'as retenu le nom du restau ? me questionna Drago alors que nous nous mêlions à la foule. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas y remettre les pieds ! ajouta-t-il en se gondolant.

\- On s'en fout, la ville est grande et la nuit interminable ! lui criai-je en faisant de grands gestes des bras.

Il m'enlaça et nous fit tournoyer sur nous même, là en plein milieu d'une rue, forçant les gens à nous contourner. Nos éclats de rire noyés sous le brouhaha, il m'embrassa et m'embrassa sans fin. Puis nos visages s'éloignèrent.

\- Tu es la chose la plus folle qui me soit arrivé, Hermione Granger, me confessa-t-il. Et merci d'avoir mis le bordel dans ma vie rangée. J'aurais crevé de pas t'avoir connu, bébé.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi qui avait rendu ma vie… intéressante.

\- Intéressante ? Intéressante ? s'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant par la main. Je l'ai rendu exceptionnelle !

Et il m'entraîna dans les rues animés où nous passâmes la nuit à déambuler, allant de fous rire en fous rire. Nous entrâmes dans un bar au hasard et fîmes l'amour dans les toilettes pendant que des clients mécontents tambourinaient à la porte. Il me vola une barrette pour les cheveux et moi je lui volais une paire de lunettes fantaisies. Nous bûmes toute la nuit. Aux lueurs de l'aube, nous louâmes une chambre. Et le soir, nous recommençâmes comme la vieille. Nous restâmes quatre jours à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Puis nous la quittâmes pour découvrir le reste du monde.

Parce que c'était comme ça que la vie se devait d'être vécue. Sans peur, sans plan, sans obstacles.

Et merde à ceux qui pensaient le contraire.


End file.
